leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-25168242-20140711221353/@comment-5955640-20140718061222
That's the thing. He's supposed to 100-0 any champion and then get away otherwise you aren't really an assassin. Fizz only has a single moment of invulerability and in a fight it's either the dodge, the escape, or the gap closer. Can't be all those at once and in the laning phase it's also the main farming tool. If you think about it, every mage assassin has a strong escape with the slight exception of Akali and she still has stealth and can throw herself at other opponents to slink away. Melee Assassins as in AD based assassins are conversely all in but they have tankiness, utility to deny damage, or sustain to mitigate having to wade through AOE's and CC to get at the target. Fizz's Q and W passive is the combination that kills you most of the time. E as a follow up if you managed to live. The ult to secure the attack otherwise it's pretty easy to outrun him. The activate on the W used to bleed you very thoroughly before. I could strike a person with a hundred health when I activate the W. See them walk away. And they would die. Now that almost never happens and it has to be 50 HP (or less than 2%) to see that sort of thing happen. Unless you attacking a person with incredible Health Regen or powerful heals grevious wound isn't helping Fizz win a duel because AP Fizz does burst. If he's in a sustained engage with you he's too weak actually but keep in mind that mages and marksmans rarely have scaling AP so you are sort of set up to be instagibbed by champs like Fizz that's why you get troll stomps with Katarina where she sweeps a whole team with her ult because Three Fifths of the team effectively has no magic resistance so you have to kill her before she even starts attacking. Kassadin is still an assassin and there is Leblanc. Ahri can dash in any paticular direction three times. Shaco can displace himself and create clones and create traps to ruin your chase. As mentioned Karatina has the strongest bit of mobility with resets and even then Shunpo is an extremely reliable and fleixble escape only matched by Lee Sin. Evelynn has a speed steroid that lets her escape from foes long enough to stealth away and she spends most of the game virtually unseen and there are only five pink wards you can place to keep track of her at any given time. Kennen is a stun machine, Twisted Fate can just show up, stun, and throw some cards and you are dead with almost no chance of counter attack if he's really ulting at the right time. There are mages who have more potent weaknesses that you were meant to exploit like Veigar and Vel'koz but the trade off is much stronger CC (Veigar's Stun is one of the longest lasting Stuns in the game met only by Ashe's Arrow at maximum range) and stronger team fight potential. An assassin is supposed to put one or two people out of the equation or just clean house. A true mage CCs everyone and probably gets the share of the kills with the ADC. If you are getting one manned by an assassin you either have a bad comp, a bad team, or you haven't itemized correctly. Losing a straight duel with an assassin is normal as you have to also be an assassin or a top of the line bruiser that bought magic resistance items to not get deleted. Like I said. Fizz is just an assassin. Their are champs you can play that give Fizz a hard time. Although you have to be good at playing against a Fizz to make it work.